


Cherry Catacombs

by Azure99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu was NOT a good boy, Class Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Prostitution, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, More tags to be added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure99/pseuds/Azure99
Summary: A tale where sadness seeps into a tender heart and turn it into a cold murderer.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 11





	Cherry Catacombs

**Author's Note:**

> "One of the principal functions of a friend is to suffer (in a mild and symbolic form) the punishment that we should like but are unable to inflict upon our enemies."  
> Aldous Huxley (Brave New World)

It was dark. Eerily dark and cold. The type of darkness that seeps through your bones, chills your soul and renders you motionless. For some outsider, it would be deathly dark but he had become accustomed to it. After all it had been two years since the incident.  
Two years of having the same routine. Sitting beside it, telling him about his days, about how it'd be like if they were still together. Drinking a few bottles of cheap beer to mock him and slurring curses as he progressively got drunk. 

Two years of telling himself that what he did was right and what he was doing was also right.

A small smile creeped up his face as he continued forward.  
He bit his lower lip gently in an attempt to contain the excitement that was coursing through his veins. He started humming a tune that he remembered was his favorite. He almost jogged down the steps in an attempt to reach it as fast as he could.  
He reached the end of the stairs and searched for the button.  
He turned it on and a pale yellowish hue filled the dark room, trying to fight darkness with its feeble arms. 

He smirked and started whistling loudly as if it would have any effect on the dead being. If only he could get him out of the coffin and kick his ass every time he wanted. 

Kiyoomi walked leisurely around the small tomb that he made with his own hands. He knew that he would soon get the chance of burying his body six feet under the ground. It could have been anywhere but he did want him to have a grand resting place even if no one could ever visit him. Even if it was just between both of them. 

He stopped near the tombstone. He bent down behind it and caressed it gently as if brushing hair out of the eyes. His gaze was soft, for a moment he almost felt bad for him. 

He hugged the tombstone from behind, rubbing his cheek against the cold stone. It would have been immoral to fuck around a grave the way he'd been doing but no one would ever find out about him. About his actions. His words. His life. 

He settled beside the tombstone, now facing it properly.  
" You know, I kinda miss you," he spoke teasingly. 

"Too bad… It's too bad baby…" he sighed dramatically then laid his head over the grave while drawing small circles over the stone. 

"But we both know that you deserved it. Right baby?" he asked as if he was sitting in front of him. 

"You've always been a bad boy… You knew that," he sang-song as his fingers moved in different incoherent shapes. 

He contemplated for a while, licking his lips, arranging his thoughts in a proper manner. 

Some days, he knew what he wanted to say. Curses or some incident from their childhood that he wanted to share again.  
Other days, he would simply sit and stare at it for hours till his legs went numb. 

Today was different. He was here to tell him that he had decided to fuck him over completely. That he can no longer protect his twin from being broken by Kiyoomi's hands. 

"Remember Osamu. Your twin brother," he paused and giggled. "Well guess what,... I'm fucking him tonight."  
He finished his sentence and broke into a fit of laughter. 

He laughed till tears covered his cheeks in salty wetness. He laughed till his body was shaking by the force of it. He laughed, till he could breathe no more. 

He stopped to catch his breath, his chest heaving with exertion. He closed his eyes and gulped the oxygen hungrily. 

He felt his lungs burning as if they were on fire. But nothing could ever compare to the fire that was burning in his heart since he was 17.  
Now he was 25. Naturally, he would have moved on considering his current status, but he hadn't. In fact he couldn't.  
They say time heals the wounds but his' were still bleeding profusely. The trauma that was inflicted upon him by someone he dearly loved was enough to bound him in a cage of unending misery. 

It's not like he didn't seek help. He did. He went to most famous and expert physicians and therapists to ease his pain. But he was told that it will remain with him as long as he was alive.  
Eventually, he learned to live with it. He managed to keep himself alive and pushed the haunting memories into the deepest pits of his mind. 

Even after he had put him to an early grave, he was still restless. Sometimes, insomnia killed him so he would go into the basement and talk to him.  
It always felt real to him. His habit of talking to the dead man as if he were alive. 

He had still kept the shirt that he was wearing that night. A small smile always graced his lips every time he thought of that night.  
It was wonderful. Perfect in every sense.  
Perfect, in his sense. 

"I wanted to tell you that I'm not gonna go easy on him. I'll fuck him like you fucked me," he titled his head and stared at it with the most innocent gaze.

"You do remember that night? Of course you do. It was memorable." he chuckled softly.

"And it was also your last night," he said, voice full of feigned grief.  
His lips curled into a pout as he rubbed a finger against his chin. 

"I will tell you how he was, once I'm back," he said while standing up. 

He brushed the dust off his clothes and looked around the room.  
He noticed the loneliness that was trying to devour him at that place. He was growing restless as his feet tapped lightly against the floor.  
His tongue poked his cheek, a bratty habit of him. 

He bent down and kissed the tombstone gently.  
"Till then, rest in peace, Atsumu."

With that the light was turned off and the same eerie darkness filled the room.


End file.
